Princess Snake (episode)
！ さまのおもてなし |Rōmaji title = Amāi Yūwaku! Hebi Himesama no Omotenashi |Literal title =Such Sweet Temptation! The Snake Princess-''sama's Hospitality |Series = DBZ |Number = 14 |Edited = Princess Snake's Hospitality |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = August 2, 1989 |English Airdate = July 6, 2005 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Goz and Mez |Next = Dueling Piccolos }} ！ さまのおもてなし|''Amāi Yūwaku! Hebi Himesama no Omotenashi|lit. "Such Sweet Temptation! The Snake Princess-''sama's Hospitality"}} is the 8th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut ''Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 2, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 6, 2005. Summary Gohan, still being chased by the quickly tiring Sabertooth Tiger, witnesses Piccolo honing his powers by levitating rocks and boulders, and creating a gigantic controlled whirlwind that manages to rotate a whole circle of land in a complete 360 degree circle. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe gather at The Lookout and begin their training. Meanwhile, Goku continues to tread the Snake Way from the beginning, where he encounters a castle on one side that wasn't there before. Inside, he meets the beautiful Princess Snake and her attendants, who are immediately smitten with him. She tries to ply him with food, dance (Goku thinks the Tango is a form of martial arts) and a hot bath, but, when none of these stop him from trying to continue along the path, she plays her ace card: a sleeping potion. A magical mirror shows that his dreams are only of Chi-Chi and Gohan. Spurned, she reveals her true form, an evil princess that tempts travelers along the Snake Way. Goku narrowly escapes the castle, which, after the illusion is dropped, turns out to be the goddess' true body: a monstrous fire-breathing snake. As she pursues him a while on the Snake Way, Goku manages to tangle her up into a knot and continues along the million-mile path. Major Events *Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe begin their training on The Lookout. *Goku meets with the Serpent Goddess, Princess Snake. Battles *Goku vs. Princess Snake *Tien Shinhan vs. Krillin *Yamcha vs. Yajirobe and Chiaotzu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **The Lookout *Other World **Snake Way **Princess Snake's palace Objects *Gun *Gohan's sword *Scouter *Battle Armor *Attack Ball Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *One of Princess Snake's attendants shoots herself in the head, playing Russian Roulette, but is shown to be alive afterwards (Saban Cut This Scene From The Episode In 1996). *In this episode, Goku has a nightmare in which Vegeta and Nappa attack Gohan and Chi Chi at home, despite the fact that he had not seen them at that point in time. However, after Goku drank the Ultra Divine Water, he had visions of the future and a clear understanding of things, implying that he had developed some level of psychic ability. Furthermore, in the TV special Bardock: The Father of Goku, Bardock implies that he feels psychic ability within Goku with lines like "You see it too, don't you?" For these reasons, it is perfectly reasonable for Goku to have psychic foresight within his dreams. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 14 (BDZ) es:Episodio 14 (Dragon Ball Z) pt-br:Uma doce tentação! A hospitalidade da Princesa Serpente fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 014 pl:Dragon Ball Z 014 Słodka pokusa! Gościnność Wężowej Księżniczki Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z